harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
21. Kapitel: Das Auge der Schlange
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 21. Kapitel: Das Auge der Schlange (im Original: The Eye of the Snake) Auch am nächsten Tag, einem unterrichtsfreien Sonntag, bemüht sich Hermine vergeblich, Hagrid auf einen harmlosen Unterricht festzulegen. Er scheint Umbridges Inspektion nicht ernst zu nehmen. Voll schlimmer Vorahnungen berichtet Hermine, dass sie erst auf Hagrid warten musste, bis er schließlich aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen sei. Harry, Hermine und Ron befürchten das Schlimmste für die nächste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Der noch immer verletzt aussehende Hagrid führt sie in den Wald, wo er mit dem noch blutigen Leib einer geschlachteten Kuh und komischen Lauten die Wesen anlockt, um die es gehen soll. Es handelt sich um Thestrale, jene geflügelten Pferde, die Harry vor den Schulkutschen gesehen hat, und Ron nicht. Wie Hermine weiß, können nur die Menschen Thestrale sehen, die den Tod eines anderen bewusst erlebt haben. In der Klasse sind dies außer Harry noch Neville Longbottom und ein Slytherinschüler. Als Hagrid gerade ansetzt, die Thestrale zu beschreiben, platzt Umbridge verspätet in seinen Unterricht. Sie redet mit Hagrid übertrieben laut und gestikuliert erklärend dazu, als wäre er schwerhörig und begriffsstutzig. Weil sie absichtlich so tut, als könne sie ihn nicht verstehen, verleitet sie Hagrid dazu, seine Antwort auf ihre Fragen mit Gesten in Zeichensprache zu untermalen. Umbridge verdreht seine Äußerungen und die Antworten befragter Schüler so, dass Hagrid in ihr rassistisches Vorurteil passt: Nach ihrer Beschreibung ist er ein grober Unhold, der sich der Klasse nur mithilfe von Zeichensprache verständlich machen kann. Was Umbridge sich notiert, sagt sie so laut vor sich hin, dass alle es hören können. Hermine schäumt vor Wut. Beim letzten DA-Treffen vor den Weihnachtsferien wiederholt die Gruppe alles bisher Gelernte und Harry ist sehr stolz auf sie. Nebenbei erfährt er, dass Ginny als neue Sucherin für das Quidditchteam der Gryffindors spielt und Jack Sloper mit Andrew Kirke zusammen die neuen Treiber sein werden. Nach der Stunde trödeln Harry und Cho absichtlich solange, bis alle anderen weg sind. Cho fängt zunächst von Cedric an und bricht in Tränen aus, Harry tröstet sie unbeholfen und dann kommen sie sich immer näher. Später im Gemeinschaftsraum entlockt ihm Hermine das Geständnis, er und Cho hätten sich geküsst. Hermine muss ihren unerfahrenen Freunden erklären, dass Cho gefühlsmäßig zerrissen ist: einerseits ist sie in Harry verliebt, andererseits trauert sie um Cedric, gleichzeitig hat sie Schuldgefühle und sorgt sich um die Reaktionen anderer auf ihre neue Liebe. Während Harry und Ron über die komplizierten Empfindungen von Mädchen grübeln, schreibt Hermine unter Rons eifersüchtigen Blicken ihren langen Brief an Viktor Krum fertig. In dieser Nacht träumt Harry zunächst von Cho, dann wird sein Traumgeschehen aber umgekrempelt: Er sieht sich als Schlange durch einen langen, unbekannten Gang auf Arthur Weasley zugleiten und ihm drei kräftige Bisse mit seinen langen Fangzähnen versetzen. Arthur sinkt blutüberströmt zu Boden. Harry wird unsanft von dem besorgten Ron wachgerüttelt und am Fußende seines Bettes stehen die anderen aus dem Schlafsaal. Harrys Narbe brennt so sehr, dass er nichts klar sehen kann. Als er sich dann auch noch übergibt, geht Neville Professor McGonagall holen. Während Ron Harrys dringende Beteuerung, er wisse, dass Arthur Weasley schlimm verletzt worden sei, für eine Fieberphantasie hält, nimmt Professor McGonagall sie ernst. Sie fordert Harry und Ron auf, sofort mit zu Albus Dumbledore zu kommen. Am Rand erwähnt: Chimära, Knarl, Nargel, Tenebrus en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5AV